Spin Off - Terk & Tantor: Ghostly Aftermath
by NightFuryCrazy
Summary: This story was commissioned by the writer SarentheStalwart, about Tantor & Terk starting a romantic relationship after the events of ph0220's story and end up with things getting out of hand. I have the authors permission to use his universe. Terk & Tantor are property of Disney.


_**Terk & Tantor**_

 _I Like You, Ya Dummy_

Tantor was an elephant with an extensive, long vocabulary and a patience that was longer than the rings that could be counted on the stump of a Baobab tree. Which, by the way, is 10.64 meters wide in stoutness.

He never minded waiting.

So, here he was, the sun lightly warming the what little coarse hairs there were across his broad, reddish brown back, lightly bobbing his large head to some kind of tune. He'd heard Jane singing it, and while the words were lost for meaning, something about saving a queen and a person named God needing to do it, he carried it in his head regardless. He was also taking stock of the large pool of water he was seated in front of. It was bubbling, an immediately concerning sight for the somewhat phobic pachyderm is it likely meant it was close to some kind of underground, volcanic ravine and it was making the water hot. Of course, it was also surrounded by some sedimentary rocks with traces of salt in them, so the water was likely very clean. A bonus for Tantor, that means little chance for germs.

Of course, what he was doing there wasn't as intriguing as to why.

/ / / / / /

 _"Ey Tantor, I got a lil' favor to ask."_

 _"Okay, what?"_

 _"You and I need to talk."_

 _"Okay, well wh-"_

 _"Tomorrow. There's a little spot that's hidden away."_

 _"Oh! Private talk, oh-"_

 _"Just go past those really big falls, turn left at that extra huge mango tree…"_

 _"The one that looks like a broken back or-"_

 _"The one where the moss looks like it's shaped like a giant termite, don't interrupt. After that you just pass a jagged rock, a go right from that teeny puddle with the… weird, bobbing, plants? That got the weird brown things on the end?"_

 _"Cat-tails."_

 _"Right cat-tails, thank you. Just keep going straight and keep your eyes looking left. You'll see a flat-spot fall of sand and grey stone, where there's a bubbling pool uh water. Can't miss it."_

 _"Okay. What did-"_

 _"See you tomorrah. At noon, aight. Don't be late."_

/ / / / / /

Here he was now, under Terk's orders. One thing that female silverback forgot to mention was the coconut tree that drops it's produce right on the head of whoever was passing under it. It didn't hurt, thick elephant skull and all, but he thought for a second something hostile had gotten the drop on him.

Well, he may not always have the justification of being worried about a sneak attack, but after what happened… last week, the elephant felt he had every reason to be properly paranoid at least once in a while. Tantor then looked down at his middle after that memory popped into his head. He lightly prodded at the gooey tub his middle had become with his trunk. Or, gooey- _er_ would be the more proper description. He still had a mind to wonder what those ghosts' deal was with making him and Terk… _inflate_ the way they did. Eesh, Tantor had to watch out for sharp rocks under foot after their escape lest they tear at his dragging belly.

Of course, it hadn't inhibited Terk that much. The female ape was a little slower to the swing and had to calculate her climbs a bit more, but otherwise she took it all in stride. If Tantor could admit it, and he could, he sometimes envied that part of Terk. The may-or-may-not care attitude that she could take on whatever was thrown at her.

Which was always balanced out with her worried outbursts that came along when some "dummies" she did care about were doing something "stupid," as she would put it.

She had been acting a little strange after that spiritual encounter in that hovel of a village. When he'd carry her on his back, she wouldn't just sit, she'd _spread out_ over his back. Actually, she'd lay out across his neck, her stubby legs dangling out to the sides. Then she'd shift around, almost always in an up and down fashion. It felt nice, no question about that, as Terk's newly acquired chub felt soft and warm on the back of his neck, but he still wondered why she'd make a maneuver that precise. Over and over. As well, Terk would pick… _interesting_ words when she and him were doing relatively mundane or what was just a regular past-time. Like when she's eat fruit she'd make references to Tantor about whether his fruits were as juicy. They were, especially the big mango he was noshing between teeth.

For some reason then she'd look disgruntled for a few seconds and resume what they were already doing. Or get through it quickly and she'd walk away, literally dragging her knuckles.

"Eh, Tantor, 'bout time ya got here!" And speak of the devil, here she came.

"'Ello Terk. And what do you mean, I got here a good 15 minutes and 49-"

"Yeah, yeah save your weird time keeping talent for the next talent competition, huh." She interrupted. "Looks like my directions were perfect. Ya found the place." She complimented, strolling past Tantor.

She was doing it again, the elephant noted. She was putting a deliberate shake in her movement, swaying her hips intently that her engorged rear shook a little under her dark fur. It made Tantor feel weird, as he noted a tingle rising in between his back legs and a little thump sounding in his chest.

"You test the waters already?"

"No. I sat right here. And waited." Tantor responded, sounding like he just completed a secret, highly important task with impunity. Terk shook her head, grinning. And then she used all her upper body strength to cannonball right into the water.

"Ah-ha!" Tantor had that rare luck where the splash radius of the jump just happened to be wide and high enough to get him right in the eyes.

"Ah, come on, ya big baby, is just water." Terk jabbed playfully as she swished around in the steaming pool. "See," and she splashed more at him, just as he was wiping away the drops that had gotten him.

"Okay, okay, I gotcha, now cut it out." Terk did, thankfully for Tantor at least, and now they could both reach the reason of why the female silverback invited the reddish pachyderm out to this place. "So, Terk, about why-"

"Come on in, Tantor, the water's peachy."

"Iee… But I thought-"

"Worry about the important big stuff later," Terk butt in, buoyantly rolling on the water's surface, drops of the warm brew dripping down her rough, water-matted fur and hairless, blubbery belly. "Fun, dumb stuff is happening," and then she laid her paws over that tum and caressed the wetness that was glazing it. "So hop in get wet like me."

Huh, there she goes again, Tantor thought to himself. That strange choice of words. And that way she'd move too. He really wanted to know what she wanted to talk about, but the rosy-living ape was a primate who followed to the beat of her own accord, and her priorities ordered they should swim.

Tantor dipped just one foot into the pool, feeling it's murky, musky temperature against his brickish skin. It did feel nice, so maybe putting off the _original_ main priorities could be done. The other foot joined the first one, and Tantor could definitely indulge in some fun, dumb stuff as Terk put it. With a heave for his back legs, the elephant plunged into the heated pool with a splash.

The force caused such a displacement that a mini-tidal wave pulsed throughout the water's surface, and it crashed all over Terk and capsized her. Once she shot back out of the water from her unexpected dunk, she just looked at Tantor through a sopping head of fur and gave him an annoyed grin.

"Okay, nice one, bub. You got me." She jabbed.

"Got you?" Tantor responded, unknowing of what exactly he got Terk with.

"Never mind. Just enjoy the water, dummy." Terk relented. Her face said that she was going to have a hard time with telling Tantor something, especially with the exact reason she brought him here. But she hoped that he could suspend his unknowingness for a merciful minute so he could catch on. She hoped.

So, they just played and floated in the pool. Terk floated at least, Tantor was too big to be buoyant. Still, the steaming bubbles of the water did provide the kind of backdrop Terk was needing for this to work. Warm rays and hot water would thankfully, obviously, and eventually lead to a warm reception of a hot silverback.

"How's the water?" She began.

"Nice. Good temperature, not too much salinity-"

"And how's the day been?" She started to trudge closer to Tantor as she spoke, her jelly belly bouncing in the water as she did.

"That's been nice too. I mean, could be less intense, because I can get sunburn even with this darkly pigmented skin of mi-"

"Mind if I take this spot next to you." She didn't give him time to grant permission as she laid her strong, cushioned back against Tantor's side, rubbing her damp fur into that flank of his before settling. "You're the best seat in the jungle, you know that." She complimented.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Then she shifted so that she was resting her side against him, with some of her tum touching him lightly. "So, Tantor. I wanted to talk about what happened. You know, that place with the spookiness."

"Oh. You mean the village of ghosts."

"That's what I said. Cray, right?"

"Definitely. Insane, preposterous, mad, bonkers, positively-"

"Okay, you don't need to rattle off every word that's like crazy, 'kay." She interrupted, shifting a little more, and throwing an arm over his back in the process. Or, more like pressed the arm against his side as Tantor was still an elephant and very tall. "We got bigger than a pair of mudballs, huh?"

"Well, that depends on the mudball. See, dung beetles-"

"Guh, Tantor, again with the random facts. It's turn of phrase, so… fwoo," she let out a calming breath. She knew she needed to be patient, but that wasn't a trait she possessed in entirety. "What do you think those ghosts' deals was?" She turned a little more, almost like she was going to hug Tantor's barrel-like back.

"Maybe something to do with their past-lives?" Tantor suggested, feeling Terk press herself into him. It was stirring a reaction in him, somewhere between his own gluttoned stomach and his broad, back legs.

"Eh, whatever. We were that close to needing to _roll_ our way home." Terk promptly fell into the water on her back, but she remained close to Tantor, using her grabbing feet to keep her anchored close.

"Oh yeah. My stomach dragged for weeks."

"How did I look?"

"Pardon?"

"After I got stuffed, Tantor. How did I look to you?" She pulled herself in, and her butt was squashing against the elephant's side. One would have to look close or know Tantor personally, but a rush of blood came to his cheek when he felt the silverback push that tush on him.

"Big."

"And?" She pushed in more. She got a little emboldened when she saw him tuck his back legs into his front. She was getting the response she wanted.

"Round. And… bouncy?" He cautioned.

"Huh? Like this?" She slapped a paw on her paunch, and it made waves over it that bled out onto the spring's surface. Tantor gulped as he watched it happen, and now that feeling was closing in toward the intended destination on his large body.

"Yeah." He uttered out quickly.

"I wobbled a lot too?" She began to bob in the water by doing quarter rolls with her hefty bod, making her stomach slush with it's blubber and get more wet as streams of the soupy hotness rolled and flicked all over her dark fur. More than that, her rear was twisting against Tantor's side, deforming and rubbing against it. The elephant was going redder now, and he couldn't figure out why she was doing all this. Now, he was caught between looking away or to continue staring. If he could manage both he'd look like he was doing a reverse version of going cross-eyed.

"Hey. Ya gonna speak up?" Terk prodded, smooshing her cushioned rear more into Tantor, now doing a to and fro motion on him. The pachyderm just nodded with a nervousness toward what would come out of his mouth if he spoke. It might sound like his tongue went numb and his throat forgot it had a complete set of working vocal cords. "Well, what did you think?" She asked, and Tantor realized she thought he'd nodded for the speaking up inquisition rather than for the query as to if she "wobbled."

"You… you… you… yuh… uh…" Why was she doing this to him? Was she tormenting him?

"Taaaaantooooooor~" She drew out, now gyrating on him. That suddenly unlocked the elephant's flight response and he jumped away from her to the edge of the pool. Which caused another big one that knocked the flirting gorilla under water.

"Bluh! Bleh! Tantor! What the heck!?"

"You were acting weird!"

"Actin'…! Guh, help me you're clueless!"

"The only clue I got is that you're rubbing on me and doing… things!"

"And why exactly do you think I'm doin' 'em?" She implored hotly, praying that he could at least get something. She was already being brave for all those other things, she wasn't prepared to outright admit the wholeness of her true feelings.

"Because… because… why?" Tantor asked absently. He then found his head tugged down by his ears and his eyes were met by Terk's, which looked like they were going to set fire to the jungle.

"I LIKE YA, YOU DUMMY!"

"… What?"

"I… ho. I like ya, okay!? There, I said it!" She let him and sat back in the water, grumping and not meeting his stunned gaze.

"Whuh…"

"You're starting to sound like a skipping record, Tantor." She commented impatiently.

"Since when?" He asked, confused.

"Since… the ghost village." No, that wasn't right. "Okay, actually way before… I just didn't really know until then."

"Uh… well… now I feel…" _Stupid_. He never finished. Thankfully, Terk didn't either. Her continued, frustrated silence didn't lighten matters or make them make more sense. Terk, the carefree, sassy, galivanting, bragger silverback had a crush… no, a **romantic interest** in someone. And that someone was her maybe best of best friends. Him, Tantor the most nervous of nellies in the jungle. "So… all those…"

Terk just nodded. All those things he wrote off as weird were attempts at flirting. He was about to ask why she didn't just say something, but then he remembered who she was. Feelings like this weren't "her thing."

Tantor grit his teeth. He needed rectify this error. Somehow.

"Hey, Terk… if," she turned her body away from him slightly, kind of hurt at his obliviousness still. "Your… question earlier? About how you looked?

"You looked… Nice." She perked her head up, but still didn't look at him. "More… than nice. You looked good… soft, and full… and squeezable, touchable, se-" He quickly cut himself off, embarrassed to try and say that last word. Too late, though, because Terk heard the first part and wanted to hear the rest. She made that clear when she stood in front of him, giving those half-lidded come-hither eyes, and putting a paw to a deliciously doubled-up hip.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked coyly, drawing a stubby, grey finger over the ovalesque tautness of her front.

"Sssssss…"

"Gonna need to speak more clearly than that." She prodded, pressing in and out on her belly and making it wobble enticingly.

"Sssss… Ssss-eh… Suh…"

"I. Can't. Hear. You~" She placed a paw to his huge chest, and almost as though she possessed an unnatural amount of strength, or Tantor was simply too weak-willed to resist the direction she wanted his body to go, he began to lie back on floor of the spring. In the next instant, on the final point of emphasis, she pressed the tubby, squeezy gut hers onto his trunky junk.

"SEXY! Okay? SEXY, I SA-ah, hah~" His outburst was cut short when Terk pressed herself into him even harder, stimulating his balls and playing with the sheath hiding his schlong. Suddenly, like a giant worm, just the head peeked out to see what all the commotion was about. Terk then reached her grubby paws out to start scratching Tantor at his lower belly, just as chubbed as hers, and get little tickles at the insides of where his crotch met his girthsome legs. Tantor actually kicked weakly from the sensation, and now even more of his cock was snaking out to play.

Terk actually started to drool a bit and even look a tad surprised as Tantor got bigger. She'd seen a dick before, and reasoned Tantor's would be huge. Dang, though, the elephant could carve a walking trail with his if it were left out hanging. She was actually, sort of intimidated.

But, she wanted to do this, so with no further questions or hesitation, she pushed herself up and got face to face with the beast.

" _Mmhmmm_ ," Terk hummed as she closed her eyes and breathed in the musk of virile elephant cock. It was a heady mix of leftover jungle dirt and something like salt. Likely from the savory stew that was the bubbling pool they were sharing. Like it was instinct, the chubbed-up female gorilla gave lip-popping kisses on Tantor's heavy nut-sack, jostling the two big balls in her strong hands and forearms.

"Guh-hah… Terk, why uh… ah!" Tantor huffed as the question he had died in his throat, and his admitted love interest began to give the head of his extending cock the same treatment she had been giving his testes. Terk suckled and licked the elephant, relishing in his taste.

"You don't taste too bad, ya know," Terk commented in her usual style. Attempted under-impressment with a lot of actual heart (and desire) beneath it.She kept one big paw on his even bigger, girthy testicles while the other circled around his stiffy, enclosing the beast in a one-armed hug. Using an ounce of her natural primate strength, she tightened the muscles in her arm and began to jerk Tantor off with that limb. Tantor winced and let out another guttural groan at this as his shaft jolted, and the action was met with its own reaction of a clear, soupy fluid beading out from the top of the elephant's cockhead.

"Hello, what this?" Terk commented smugly, seeing Tantor's pre slide down his underside toward her. "Told ya I was good."

"Actually n-" Tantor wasn't going to refute Terk's claims as she startedpumping what the pachyderm was packing once more, as well as flicking her tongue on the front side of his quivering dick. The female ape had to suppress a yummy *mmmm* as shesavored those first salty drops of precum. And there was more where that came from as oodles of the substance continued to ooze forth from the top of Tantor's shaft.

While Terk liked to boast her unwavering confidence, Tantor was a tall order in more ways than the platonic sense. She wondered what his orgasm would look like and how much of it there would be. Like always, Terk just put caution aside for the time being.Taking a breath, the ape began to work the big red elephant's cock into her mouth. Tantor jerked once more and had to clench up everything so as to not just cum right then and there, but peanuts was it like trying to halt a raging rapid with human-thumb sized cork. Tantor was making faces that would probably have her calling him a dummy. His lips twisted and puckered intermediately, hiding and showing her gritted teeth at intervals, and both his eyes took turns on which one was pinched shut or was bugged out. It would've been a sight worth a giggle if not for what was going on to make him do those faces.

Down below, Terk was doing a rather spectacular job at getting what she could of Tantor's trunk-like genital into her mouth. She could only get about three quarters of the head in, and taking full advantage of just that little bit of area. Her tongue massaged and caressed the leathery flesh as wrapped her lips around ginormous head, taking breaths through her nose. Unconsciously, Tantor raised a front leg up and laid it over the top of Terk's head, as though he wanted to try and push her cranial cavity further down his meaty log of elephant dong.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. That. Feels… greeeeeeeeeeat," Tantor groaned, putting a huge breath behind the T.

The dark-furred ape looked up her mate, mind gotten clouded with lust already, and instantly felt a new surge of it when she heard him say that. Without warning, she reached her dick-jerking arm farther around Tantor and put a tighter grip into it as well, and worked her maw-flappers and tongue to near maximum over the elephant's cockhead.

Tantor, likewise, had a lewd smile starting to form on his contorting mouth and his eyelids fluttered as his eyes were rolling back to see the inside of his skull from the sudden verve that had gripped Terk.The female ape went on, hungrily pulling her mouth all across the top of the elephant's pole as if she had gone the whole day without eating or tasting one morsel of anything. All of this was making her loins feel as heated as the water, and she found she couldn't keep them neglected. She removed the hand that was cupping Tantor's extra-large coconuts and darted it below the line of the bubbling pool, furiously starting to rub and massage her warmly wet cooch.

Tantor was beginning to feel a pinch of some kind. It was coming from his genitals, and he was wondering what it could mean. A pinch usually feels painful, or at least… pinchy. However, this one felt as though it could only lead to something amazing. As Terk continued her masterful guesswork, that sensation only grew stronger. It was getting to be unbearable, and it felt like he was onlooker spectating a frayed rope that was seconds away from snapping, but it was taking forever.

"Terk. I… something's-"

"Hoh on, fen. Gum." Terk's mouthful of salty, tasty elephant dick made her message muffled, but the increased speed and dexterity of her tongue as well as the double grip of her arm around Tantor's cock provided all the translation the elephant required. That pinch? Oh that rope's last holding fibers were starting to split one by one. The elephant's stomach started to twist, his desire folding in on itself.

Terk lapped right against the entrance to his urethra, and that was it. The final, singular fiber came undone. Tantor blasted a call from his trunk that some jungle cat 100 miles away got awakened by, and likewise, he blasted a torrent of cum straight into Terk's mouth. The female ape thought she might gag, but the shots were so rapid and powerful it was as though they bypassed the reflex. So, a raging river of pachyderm ball-butter travelled down her throat and deposited into her stomach.

Tantor's output was massive, as guessed, and it pumped out like an overfilled silo, letting loose its contents after one little hole in its side got split suddenly into a bigger hole. Gush after… no, _liter_ after liter Tantor's semen rushed to Terk's belly, making it balloon two times, and up, from its original size. Terk was getting full on elephant cum, and she kept her lips sealed because it might because removing them could be more dangerous. If Terk didn't have the dong in her mouth, she'd be exclaiming surprise at least five different times.

Once the tide had receded, Tantor signaled it with a drawn-out moan and a happy cross-eyed look. Terk popped her lips off, and gave her own sign-off. A rippling burp.

"Oh. Meh-yan." The ape looked down at herself and exclaimed, albeit inwardly. She looked like she'd just gone through that village of ghosts again as she pushed against her bloated belly, hearing everything slosh like a sack full of mud. "Geez, Tantor. Lookit me!"

"I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, I got you." She waved off. Still though. She regarded the hand that had been busy getting her pussy fingered and saw that the satisfaction was one-sided. Good enough of an excuse to get the nervous nelly that Tantor was to go all the way. "Eh, Tantor, guess what?"

"Uh… do I get three guesses?"

"Sure." Terk shrugged.

"Okay… I owe you a piggy back ride, I overdid it, you want to do the same to you?" The elephant rattled off in succession. Terk bugged out for a second, the usually oblivious to the totally obvious Tantor actually guessing correctly what she was thinking. On the third try, at least.

"Actually, I was gonna say you owe me those orange-n-yella fruits on that tree fulla rat-sized ants, but that sounds better." Terk played off. She stood up. As best she could. Then, she trudged and waddled through the waist deep water over to the edge of the pool to the right of the sexually shell-shocked Tantor. She braced herself on the edge, still keeping her big bottom dipped in the spring.

Tantor turned his head in time to see Terk reach one big paw around and grip a cheek, pulling it aside to show off the moist, dark pink hole that was gilded by her black fur. The eye-popped Tantor couldn't tell what part of her hair was wet from the water or her own aroused juices, but the trunk attached to his face could definitely smell her over the steamy aroma of the hot, sentiment filled water. It was stimulating the trunk between his legs.

"Get over here and stick that second trunk a'yours in here." She beckoned, shaking her fat gorilla goodies for him. She heard Tantor lift himself off his back and swish against the water to face her properly. The ape felt a giddy sensation in her cum-laden pouch of a belly, as though a swarm of winged insects were having a dance in there.

Only to instantly feel regret when the weight of a boulder pressed down on her spine and her ribs got pinned to her lungs when her arms couldn't hold her up from this sudden weigh down.

"Guh, Tantor getoff-getoff-getoff-GET OFF!"Her displeasure at being pinned too suddenly made Tantor bellow a little fearfully from his trunk as he tromped off of his ape-y mate

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry," he quickly listed off. He reflexively humped the air as he only got a little touch of Terk's untapped grove, but he was distracted by distress for the stress he put upon his friend-turned-lover.

"Yeah, newsflash, dummy. You're still bigger than me… Just be a little more careful, 'kay," she finished gently, getting back into position on the edge of the hot spring. Tantor took a relaxing breath, and followed Terk's instruction. This time, he made sure he didn't _suddenly_ drop all of his mass onto her, and calculated his moves so that he wouldn't suddenly slip or make a sudden jerk that could crush her. Even by accident.

"Better?"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it, don't worry." She assured him, actually managing to not sound dismissive of his concern or efforts. Tantor took one more relaxing breath, huffing it out as he lowered his back end and envisioned how to properly aim his hanging dong into Terk's entrance. Once he felt his head brush on something that slick and warm, surrounded by hair, he believed he'd found his mark.

Yet another heavy breath blew out of him, and he began to slowly go in.

Upon feeling her lower parts get spread apart by the elephant's dong, Terk made claw marks in the sediment under her paws and pursed her mouth. Tantor's cock felt like a over-ripe mango was attempting to fit inside of an aye-aye lemur's tree-hole, but she wasn't backing out. She wanted Tantor to mark her, make her his mate for sure. Sure that no one else was going to try and approach her because they'd never be enough for her.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Tantor did manage to get past the first obstacle that was the lips of her cunt. Terk gritted her teeth as some momentary pain shot up her body.

She took it back, this was more like a melon was trying to fit down the neck of one those clear crystal-y things Jane's father had. Tantor, thankfully, in spite of how much his libido was telling him to just start making it rumble in the jungle, noticed this and stood still.

Tantor couldn't quite describe the feeling. It was as though his genitals were getting trapped inside of a cave whose walls were slowly falling inward. Those walls weren't hard, but supple and so, _so_ tight. Once Terk looked back up at the huskily-breathing elephant, he got the signal to continue pushing the rest of his length in.

Every inch Tantor managed to insert the protesting innards of his ape girlfriend, his balls churned in wanton agony. He had to scrunch his face like he'd eaten a bitter, fermented fruit and almost knot up his trunk, just to focus on something other than the overwhelming feeling in his groin.

Which he got in when he got another jump to his concentration.

"TANTORTANTORTANTOR, STOP!" Terk cried out, her voice telling the elephant he ought to or else.

"Guh, sorry, what did—"

"Pull back a little!"

"Okay!" Tantor hurriedly did that, which then he realized his cock head had been pushing against something that felt rubbery and more brick-ish than the tight warmth of Terk's inside.

"Phew." Terk breathed out.

"Sorry." Tantor said again, thrashing his tongue around inside his mouth nervously. "Look, this doesn't seem to be possible and I don't want to frustrate you so—"

"Hold it, dummy," Terk said firmly. "I didn't say you needed to go, 'kay. You were just pushing in more than I could take."

"But—"

"Tantor. Look at me." He did, and what he saw… actually caught him off guard in a way he was welcome with. Terk was peering up at him with a look of understanding he'd never gotten from anyone. She was imploring him to not back out, keep going because she wanted this. Wanted it more than anything. "Just take it easy, and I'll tell you when you're doin' great. 'Kay?"

Tantor nodded, smacking his lips, a spark of confidence lighting in him. Slowly, he pulled out. Terk gripped the ground with her paws and made marks in the dirt. Tantor, lips smacking again, was making faces again as he kept pulling out, and once his felt only his head was still locked within her confines, he drove it back in.

The impact nearly made Terk blackout. Her back arched, and she nearly toppled backward save for the fact that she was skewered in place by a literally elephant-sized cock. Her eyes rolled back, and her mouth lolled open as Tantor's fat dick firmly kissed her womb. It was a delirium-inducing combination pain and pleasure screaming at her to take on more.

Tantor did the same motion, slowly pulling out, mindful to not just yank, especially with how much Terk's pussy was gripping on to him. Once he was halfway, for how much of himself he could really fit, he slipped back in. The push was much smoother this time, and it made a watery squish on the way in. On the third repeat of the motion, it felt like a banana sliding through a sack-like tube with slippery mud. The elephant breathed out dryly, smacking his flappers once more.

"Okay, what's with you?" Terk asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You keep smacking your flappers, what is it?" That's when Tantor finally took account of how thirsty he was. His mouth and throat were feeling drier than sand.

"Guess I'm thirsty," he said simply. He guessed it must have had to do with the sweaty heat he was feeling, as well as the fact he'd ejected a reservoirs-worth of milky bodily fluids earlier. Into Terk's belly. Not to mention the amount of precum he was leaking from his cock like a miniature stream.

" _Maybe it's annoying her_ ," he surmised worriedly. He needed something to drink, or else, he feared, this whole experience would be ruined. The only liquid to drink was the water in the spring.

Oh well, it should be sanitary enough. Tantor dunked his trunk under the water and began to gorge it up the pipe, and now, the dry feeling went away. Without another word to spare, Tantor rotated his ton-sized behind to make sure Terk and him were still fitting just fine. From her grunting groan and how she wasn't telling him to urgently remove himself, they were perfectly fine.

Tantor, sensing that he could do more with little chance of harming Terk, began to rock in and out of her in short but subtly powerful thrusts, stretching out the gravid gorilla more as he did. Now the elephant was close to shutting the other eye and biting the left side of his lip as bliss was overtaking him.

Terk seemed to be in the same boat of face-twisting as well as tear-dripping. Inside was an inferno, bizarre and raging, and the gorilla was caught between utter, base pleasure and twingy, tingly aching. She half-knew what she was going to get into if she did this, but hard-head wasn't going to let her release the hard-head in her snatch until it was done. Plus, Tantor was getting less shy as she kept moaning lustfully.

"Am I… *gulp* … do, doing… *gulp* … good?" The elephant asked, balls swinging like ripe papayas and a smile on his face.

"Yeah~ Doin'… great~" Terk whimpered as she clawed the ground and came close to cracking the stones in the spring with her feet. She could feel her stomach getting distended even more as Tantor continued to push into her. "So… tiiiiiiight~"

Both of them were shaken with pleasure, Terk's walls spasming, almost choking, around Tantor's pulsating cock. And its cluster of throbbing veins felt like they were trying to take root inside her with every bulging beat of the elephant's 50 pound heart. Terk could feel the smallest portions of her pussy getting stretched past any hope of not being a foot-wide tunnel of fun. She was getting specially molded for Tantor alone.

And as Tantor pressed into her each time, her insides got drenched in a mix of her own slippery, sensual slime and his globular precum.

"*Gulp*… Ah, ha-wah-ha… *gulp*… Terk, I, I'm…. whoa…" Tantor groaned out weakly, his ability to form words getting jumbled out by the sensations he was feeling.

"Geez, Tant… Tantor, you sound pah… pathetic," she jeered at him harmlessly, clawing at the ground some more as she was just barely to the edge of where the elephant was. "Come on, guh… little harder."

Tantor gulped again, somehow hearing the silverback's request, and upped the speed of his thrusts. Now, his hips made were tasking themselves to make every thrust they gave grind against her only Terk's most delicate of pleasure spots. Each push was a growing quake every time his testicles swung in with it, and every pull was a painful bout of pleasure. The female ape felt like was being squeezed in and pressed outward as Tantor seemed to lean forward into her with every brain-rending, purifying shove he so eagerly gave. It was nearly uncomfortable but only _that_ nearly as those feelings were interrupted by her own uncontrollable moans as she writhed in pure ecstasy.

"*Gulp*… tight… tight… goo-ooooooooo-woooooooo-ooooood… oof, *gulp*" Terk tried, wanted to respond to that goofy utterance, but couldn't. Tantor was behaving like he was just getting started before and was giving her the works. He was going in so meaningfully and with such unkept gusto that it was intoxicatingly suffocating. Her mind was getting in the highest of heights, her moans turning into shrieks.

Now it seemed as though she was a straw taking on an absolute pillar of musky meat as Terk's legs were forced to spread as Tantor seemed to be in a new goal to stuff her all the way. She began to push back against him as if to aid him in that endeavor. Her insides were ablaze in a broil of sweet, sexual aching and it was going to crush her as tears streaked down her face.

"G... gonna cum," Tantor wheezed while picking up the pace. It was the moment of truth, the swell before the big burst. Terk herself was in a pinch. Literally, as she was tossed into a battle of tipping blowout and iron-gripped, peaking pressure. If Tantor came, there was zero chance she'd ever be able to experience a feeling like this with anyone else. Her pussy and belly would be only for taking on the elephant. Honestly? She couldn't have cared less.

"DO IT, TANTOR! DO IT!" She cried out in sheer bliss.

"*Gulp*… Guh… ruh… muh… uh, uh, ah, ah, ah-HA! **BUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HROM!** " Tantor trumpeted as he tipped over the edge, his teeth grit, his eyes glued shut, and like a ball of wad shot out from a pressurized cannon, he blew his load.

Liters of potent jizz were flooding the female ape's womb, making her already girthsome gut balloon into a titanic tum. Terk's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth like a limp banana peel, and the only thing she could hear was her own pounding heart and the loud gulping sounds her pussy was making as it took in more.

Above her, Tantor was in much the same boat. His eyes even crossed and he shook like he'd was standing on top of unstable ground. His knees would've knocked if they weren't separated by the gorilla girl with the bulging belly between them. Soon, like a tide retreating back into the ocean, the flood subsided.

Carefully, mindfully, Tantor pulled out of Terk as slowly as he could. With his head the only thing left in her, he gave some extra pull on it and like a log getting yanked from a bad jam, he pulled free and landed on his duff. He felt like he weighed 200 extra pounds as he panted, but a gasp quickly interrupted him when he saw what he'd done to Terk.

She looked like a boulder. A hairy, black, armed and legged boulder full of whatever agent he must have had in his testicles to do that to her. Her whole front dominated her, as if her body had created more of her to accommodate the cum that filled her now. She was balancing on the big, roly-poly tummy as she lay over it like a sack of warmed goo, her tongue flopped out and mouth agape as it hurriedly sucked in fresh air.

"Sorry," he offered.

"Nuh… no biggy," she said back, although her attempt to sound nonchalant failed as she still looked like she'd been struck by a mind-numbing idea. "Just," she began, trying to get herself on her feet. She did, after some forcefully kicking into the air and swinging of her arms on top of the quaking tub of lard-like cum her stomach was, and her back-paws hit the stones of the spring.

"Just what I was lookin' for," she managed to say. After some more awkward maneuvering to get the belly to cooperate. "Looks like you're carrying me-woah." She said blankly, once she was facing Tantor.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what's got her stunned. That's when he felt that it was draftier than he believed. His legs and lower-sides felt like a breeze was making it chilly against the parts of him that were under heated water. Wait, there was no water. Where'd it go?

"Uh, Tantor. Thirsty?" She commented with a wry grin and a raised brow. Finally, Tantor saw there was a reddish curve at the bottom of his sight. A curve that belonged to his stomach. Now he looked like he was in the same state as Terk, a belly full of warm liquid and sloshing, gurgling within the walls of his stomach. He literally just drank all of the water in the hot spring.

Terk just laid herself against the elephant's belly, enjoying the warmth and softness of it against hers.

"So… Are we-"

"Yeah, we're a thing, dummy. A couple. An item. A union."

"Okay, are you making fun of me?"

"Would you mind it if I was?"

"… No." Tantor said sincerely. He reached his trunk over and hefted the bloated silverback up, laying her on top of his stomach. The two of them got comfy in the waterless bed of the heated spring, the sun nice and warm and the floor smooth enough to lay on.

And, nicely, the two drifted off to enjoy a good, post-coital rest.

Now… how we were they going to maneuver out of the pool?

 _END_


End file.
